


Disney Magic

by Cour104



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Magical Powers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: AU in which the sides get powers based on Disney characters.





	1. Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post by @thebaagelboy (https://thebaagelboy.tumblr.com/post/169011572407/) in which we discussed Virgil having ice powers like Elsa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman deals with Patton receiving powers after being the only one with powers for so long. Virgil tries his best to help cheer him up, even if it means braving his fear of heights.

Roman has always been magical. Well, not always, but long enough that he couldn’t remember a time when he couldn’t fly like Peter Pan. Yes, the sides were magical in of themselves, able to shape shift, conjure up objects, etc. But this was different. Roman had adopted the magical characteristics of Tinkerbell after Thomas first watched Peter Pan as a child, a trait that none of the other sides possessed.

No one understood how he’d gotten it, they were all very young at the time after all, but even now it remains a mystery. He just… started glowing with pixie dust and could levitate. Although it took some time to get used to, he eventually mastered the skill and learned how to share it with others.

Patton loved flying. He was constantly begging Roman to throw some pixie dust on him so he could fly. Roman, who loved the attention, was always more than happy to share his gifts with the others. Unfortunately, Logan and Virgil weren’t as excited about his abilities as Patton was. Logan had only asked for his assistance a few times, not even for pleasure, just when he couldn’t reach something or needed a better view. And Virgil never wanted to fly. Roman had made the mistake of throwing dust on him only once before and had immediately regretted it. Virgil screamed the entire time he was in the air and Roman had received a strong lecture from Patton about consent when the magic had finally worn off and Virgil was finally back on the ground.

Still, Roman loved having this ability. He thought himself to be special. That is, until Tangled came out.

The sides were all sitting in front of the TV, excitedly watching the newest Disney movie. Their attention was glued to the screen, that is, until Patton started to sing along.

“Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine,” Patton began, a smile on his face as he shoveled popcorn into his mouth between lyrics. “Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate’s design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine,” at first, no one paid any attention to him, used to either him or Roman singing along at all times. Then, he sang the last line, “What once was mine.”

Suddenly, the room was filled with light. The others turned to him, movie forgotten as they stared. He tilted his head in confusion at their wide eyes and dropped jaws.

“What? Do I have popcorn in my hair again?” He asked, running his fingers through it.

The others shook their heads, too stunned to speak. Finally, Roman cleared his throat.

“Uh, Patton. Your hair, it uh, seems to be… Glowing?”

Patton furrowed his brow and stood, running off to find a mirror. He returned a few seconds later, the light finally faded, but a grin on his face nonetheless.

“I have powers too!” He squealed in delight.

The others congratulated him, even Roman, who couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his gut at the thought of no longer being special.

With the excitement passed, they settled back down and returned to their movie. Patton did his best to refrain from singing that song along with Rapunzel, although he slipped up a few times, smiling sheepishly at the others when his hair lit up the room.

After a few days, Patton learned that his hair did, in fact, heal people. After cutting his finger preparing dinner, he thought it over for a few seconds before deciding it was worth a try. He wrapped his finger in a strand of his hair and began to sing, squirming in excitement as he looked his finger over. It was healed.

The others soon started coming to him when the were hurt. It started with Logan, who had received several papercuts doing paperwork. Then, to Patton’s surprise, Virgil. He was reluctant to approach Patton at first, afraid to bother him, but finally mustered up the courage to ask him to heal a bruise he’d had on his arm for the past few days. Patton was more than happy to help, making Virgil promise to come to him anytime he needed anything ever. Virgil just rolled his eyes and nodded, but was happy for the reassurance.

Roman was the only one who hadn’t seeked help from Patton. Even after a more brutal fight with the infamous dragon witch, he still refused to be healed, claiming he was fine. The others chalked it up to pride, him not wanting to admit defeat, but little did they know it was because of the gut wrenching feeling at watching Patton receive all the attention. He knew it was wrong to be jealous of him and that he should be happy, but he couldn’t make the feeling go away.

“Hey, Patton, how’s it going?” Roman attempted optimism as he walked into Patton's room.

“Hey Kiddo!” Patton greeted with a cheery smile. “Everything’s going okie dokie! What brings you here? Need some healing?”

Roman’s smile faltered at that. “No, I’m fine.”

“You sure? You’re not glowing as bright as usual, everything okay?”

Roman frowned. Along with pixie dust came a soft glow, like Tinkerbell. It never faded, only on a few occasions, like the time Thomas messed up his line in the school play. But never because of him, never while in the mind palace. Yet, over the past few days it’d been growing duller and duller.

“I’m fine.” Roman assured, his voice tight. “I was just wondering… Care for a fly? It’s been a while since you’ve asked me for any dust.”

“Oh, no, sorry kiddo. I don’t have time right now, what with all the healing I’ve been doing. Maybe later.”

“Y-yeah, okay. Later.” Roman’s eyes stung as he left Patton’s room, his head hanging.

He perked back up at the sight of Logan stretching to reach something.

“Need help?” He asked, his confidence growing as he approached.

“No, I'm fine.” Logan brushed him off, grabbing a stool. A stool!

Roman felt offended having been replaced by an inanimate object.

“I thought I used to help you with stuff like that,” he reminded, his voice cold. Logan didn’t even spare him a look.

“Yes well, we aren’t children anymore. This height is sufficient, and when it isn’t I find stools are much easier.”

He knew Logan didn’t mean to insult him, but his words still felt like a slap to the face. Had they outgrown his powers? Were they really only meant for children?

He turned and rushed down the hall, his head down. He swiped at the tears that spilled onto his cheeks, hoping he wouldn’t run into any of the others.

“Ow, watch it!” Virgil yelled as he fell back and Roman felt like screaming. Of course he would quite literally run into one of the others.

“Sorry,” Roman rushed out, jumping up and trying to hurry away.

“Wait!” Virgil stopped him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. “What’s wrong?”

“I wouldn’t suppose you would care for a fly, would you?” Roman asked, his voice watery.

Virgil blinked, taking in Roman’s composure. Like Tinkerbell, Roman glowed, a soft golden light radiating from within him. Also like Tinkerbell, it came from belief. However, Roman’s glow did not come from others beliefs in him but rather his belief in himself. The only times Virgil had ever seen it dim were due to Thomas making mistakes during performances or failing to rise a laugh out of the audience. But aside from show business, Virgil had never seen it dim. Right now, it was completely gone.

Virgil offered Roman a small smile.

“You know what? I think I would.” He may be anxious of a lot of things, including heights, but he'd brave any of them to help his friends.

“R-really?” Roman asked, his voice hopeful. Virgil nodded. “You don't have to…. Remember what happened last time?”

Virgil just shrugged and waved Romans concerns away.

“Come on, we were like seven. Besides, this time I'll be expecting it.”

Roman reddened at that, ashamed of his previous actions, but his glow returned nonetheless.

“Okay, come on!” Roman grabbed Virgil's hand, excitedly leading him down the hall.

Virgil rolled his eyes at Romans enthusiasm, but was happy to see him acting like himself.

Roman led him to a room he'd never been to before, one with padding plastered against the walls and floor.

“I conjured this up for Patton when we were kids after his first dozen bruises. I had almost forgotten about it,” Roman revealed, surveying the room with a nostalgic look on his face. Virgil guessed he was remembering a toddler Patton, squealing in delight as he floated. “Now you won't have to worry about being hurt.”

Virgil nodded, but he couldn't fight against the tight ball of nerves festering in his stomach. A million what if’s swarmed in his mind but he pushed them to the side, knowing there was no going back. He was doing this for Roman.

“Hey,” Romans voice was soft as he squeezed Virgil's shoulder. “There's nothing to be worried about, I promise. I'll be right here the entire time, I won't let anything happen to you.”

Virgil took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. He gave Roman a shaky smile.

“O-okay, I’m ready!”

Roman let out an excited noise and threw the dust.

Virgil squeezed his eyes closed, letting out an involuntary yelp and his feet left the ground. He grappled blindly for anything to hold onto, finally finding Roman’s arm. He held on tight, hovering upside down as the rest of his body continued to float higher. Roman just let out an amused laugh.

“Y’know, you’ll have to let go eventually, right?”

Virgil nodded and fought to unclench his jaw.

“I know, I-I know this and I will. Just… Give me a few seconds okay?”

“Take all the time you need,” Roman’s voice was comforting as he patted Virgil's hand.

Virgil took one last deep breath before forcing his fingers to uncurl, feeling himself float higher as the material of Romans costume slipped away before finally disappearing from the tips of his fingers. He let out a shaky laugh as he slowly opened one eye, then the other.

“This isn’t too bad,” his voice was shaky as he floated upward, watching the ceiling get closer and closer.

“I knew you would like it!” Roman called up at him, a wide grin on his face. “Just… Don’t look down.”

Virgil hated when people told him that. Any time they did, he _had_ to look down. It was an unspoken rule.

“Why would you say that?” Virgil demanded, his eyes wide as he peered down at Roman, who was a dizzying distance away. He squeezed his eyes closed again as his back pressed against the ceiling.

“I thought it would be good advice!” Roman defended.

“Yeah well it wasn’t!” Virgil bit out, his heart pounding. “I-I wanna come down. H-how… How do I get down?”

“Just kick off the ceiling!”

Virgil shook his head. The ceiling was solid, holding him in place.

“N-no, I can’t.”

“Come on, Verge, you can do it!”

“I-I-I can’t. I want to…” Virgil sniffled and Roman’s heart sank. Was he crying? “But I can’t.”

Roman felt guilt flood his gut. He should have known Virgil didn’t want to do this, not really. He was just doing it to be supportive. Roman kicked off the ground, floating up to Virgil.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here.”

Virgil cracked open one eye before lunging forward and wrapping himself around him. Roman frowned, Virgil was trembling. He held him tightly, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“I’ve got you,” Roman reassured, pulling the both of them to the ground.

Virgil's knees buckled as they touched the floor and Roman held him up, keeping him from collapsing.

“I’m sorry,” Virgil spoke before Roman could apologize.

“Why are you sorry?” Roman’s voice was incredulous. “ _I_ should be the one apologizing.”

“Well I know it means a lot to you that others enjoy your powers, and now that Patton’s so busy…”

“That doesn’t mean that you should have to fly,” Roman let out a sigh, “still, it was nice of you to go through all that just to make me feel better.”

“I’d do anything for you guys, we’re family.” Virgil admitted.

Roman smiled. Although Virgil was more closed off than the others and they bickered a lot, they still cared for one another.

“I don’t know why I let Patton getting powers bother me so much… I guess it’s because before I was special.”

“Trust me, Princey, you’re special.”

“Same goes for you, Hot Topic,” Roman rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.

Roman decided that maybe he wasn’t the only one with powers anymore, but that didn’t make the others care about him less. His glow returned to its full potential as he sat with Virgil, and he knew that it wouldn’t go down.


	2. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting ice powers while watching Frozen, Virgil isolates himself to protect the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter offered you Roman angst and now you get Virgil angst. Yay, angst!
> 
> Based on this post: https://thebaagelboy.tumblr.com/post169011572407/

Three years had passed since Patton had gotten his powers. The sides still didn’t completely understand how him and Roman had adopted the powers of Disney characters, but Logan theorized that it was due to Thomas’s love for all things Disney. He also hypothesized that him and Virgil hadn’t gotten powers due to them being more in touch with reality. Although, due to the large time span between Roman and Patton receiving their powers it was impossible to know whether or not the remaining sides would gain powers in the years to come.

Virgil didn’t really mind not having powers and neither did Logan. He figured that if he ever _did_ get powers, it would take upwards of ten years. Needless to say, he was not expecting to receive them only three years later while watching Frozen.

Right off the bat, he knew something was wrong. Being anxiety, he was used to feeling uneasy and did his best to push his worries to the side, attempting to enjoy the movie. Still, he couldn’t stop the cold sensation from flooding his chest as the movie began.

“Are you guys cold?” He asked, hoping that maybe the airconditioner was on the fritz. He received several shushes as a response. He rolled his eyes, pulling all the blankets closer to his chest. It didn’t help.

As the movie progressed, so did his anxiety. He wasn’t shivering. He didn’t have goosebumps. Yet, he continued to feel cold. His symptoms ran through his head as he came up with different illnesses, nearly convincing himself he was dying.

“Everything’s fine. I’m fine,” he whispered to himself. He let out a deep breath, his eyes widening when his breath formed a misty cloud in front of him.

The others didn’t seem to notice, too absorbed in the movie. Virgil fought to steady his heartbeat, forcing himself to pay attention.

If what he thought was happening were actually happening, then he’d need to know how to control it.

Gloves and isolation… He could do that.

Virgil frowned as Elsa sang. _Conceal don’t feel…_

Although he was more closed off than the other sides, they were still his friends. His family. Did he really have to shut them out?

Anna made an attempt to help Elsa, even with her ice powers. Virgil smiled. His family would still be there for him, he knew they would.

Then, Elsa hurt her.

He felt like someone stabbed him in the gut. He… He was dangerous. He felt sick at the way the towns people stared at Elsa, horror and fear in their eyes. She was a monster. _He_ was a monster.

Virgil offered a rushed “got to go” before stumbling out of the room. He made his way to his room, slamming the door shut behind him and turning the lock. He slid to the floor, the door hard against his back as his shoulders shook. Why him?

He remembered Logan talking about the powers. He remembered the logical side doing his best to explain them.

“It makes sense for Roman to have the assumed the powers of Tinkerbell. Her abilities are powered via belief, much like Roman’s. Although, his deal with self confidence, or belief in himself.” Logan had explained. “Meanwhile, Patton has a very bright and warm aurora around him. Combine that with his caring nature, and the ability to heal, whist his hair glows, is perfect.”

Why did Virgil get this power? Because he was coldhearted? _Dangerous?_

Virgil felt tears slip down his cheeks as he watched frost spread out underneath him, snowflakes settling over him.

_Don’t let them in, don’t let them see._

The next day when Patton knocked on his door, asking him to come play with him, he declined. He did the same thing the next day and the next.

“Come on let’s go and play! We never see you anymore, open up the door, it’s like you’ve gone away. We used to be best buddies, but now we’re not, I wish you would tell us why.”

“Go away, Patton!” Virgil’s voice was hoarse as he fought to keep it steady.

“Okay, bye,” Patton’s voice was soft, filled with sorrow. It broke Virgil's heart.

Soon Virgil lost count of how many days had passed. Soon Patton stopped asking.

 

It took three years before Virgil finally left his room. Before he finally showed up for a Sanders Sides video, a project Thomas and the others had begun.

It shouldn’t have surprised him that they weren’t happy to see him. Roman in particular seemed the most hostile. Virgil didn’t blame him. They had been friends after all, and he’d shut them all out without any explanation.

_Conceal don’t feel, don’t let them know._

Virgil pretended he didn’t care, not about the others or their treatment of him. He deserved it, after all. Patton seemed the kindest towards him, warm as always, no hard feelings about Virgil’s treatment towards him. He was probably just happy to see Virgil out of his room again. Logan didn’t seem to have any emotion towards him, per usual.

He didn’t know why he decided to leave his room after all that time. He supposed it was because he missed the others. He knew it was selfish of him to put them in danger, but if he spent one more day in silence staring at his wall he was going to go insane.

He’d learned to control his powers, keeping his jacket and a pair of gloves on at all times. If he could keep the cold inside, monitor his fears, he could keep himself from losing control. Keep himself from hurting them.

He’d learned that his powers fed off his anxiety. When he got nervous his breath grew icy. When his heart hammered in his ears frost spread out underneath him. The few anxiety attacks he’d suffered from formed jagged icicles, protruding from his walls and ceiling.

So he did breathing exercises throughout each video, keeping himself calm. They always worked, until they didn’t.

Everyone was screaming over one another. He wasn’t even sure what they were arguing about, just that they were doing it loudly. He counted his breaths in his head as they yelled.

“Well Virgil agrees with me, right?” Logan turned to him, his arms crossed.

Virgil blinked, losing count.

“Um, yeah, sure. I-I’m on your side.”

“What? No! You’re on mine!” Patton grabbed his hand, tugging him to that side of the room.

Logan grabbed his other hand and a tug of war broke out. It only lasted a few seconds before both fell backwards, gloves clenched in their hands.

Virgil froze, staring down at his bare hands in shock. No, no, _no_. He could see his breath, ice spreading out over his finger tips.

“I’m sorry, Virgil!” Patton apologized, taking a step towards him, glove held out to him.

“S-stay away from me!” Virgil demanded, tripping over his own feet as he backed up. He scurried further until he was against the wall, trapped.

“Virgil?” Patton gave him a confused look, his eyes filled with worry.

The others took notice, taking their own steps forward.

Virgil couldn’t breath. They were too close, _too close_.

“Stay back!” He cried, his hand striking out.

A jagged column of ice shot out from his hand. A spike stopped just inches from Roman’s face, who cried out in alarm.

“S-sorry!” Virgil managed to get out as he turned and fled.

_Well now they know…_

Virgil escaped to his room, the door slamming closed behind him

_Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried…_

He’d almost… He didn’t want to think of what would have happened if that spike had been any longer.

They others had just learned to accept him again, they were friends again, like before. Sure things were still tense, but they were making progress. Now he’d ruined it.

_Let it go, let it go, can’t hold it back anymore…_

Virgil let out a frustrated shout and ice poured out of him, an icy blue coating the walls, locking him inside. He fell to his knees, letting out a sob.

They were going to hate him. Call him a monster. The other sides trusted him and he put them in danger. How could he have ever called himself their friend? Their family?

He felt all the frustration and fear flood out of him with the ice. He couldn’t bring himself to care, a cold emptiness filling his chest.

_The cold never bothered me anyways…_

It didn’t matter. He’d been alone for three years and he survived. What’s a few more… Eternity?

_I know I left a life behind but I’m too relieved to grieve..._

He let out a strangled laugh. Alone he was free. He didn’t need to worry about saying the wrong thing. About the others judging him. About offending anyone. About _hurting_ anyone. No more fears. No more _anxiety._

_Here I stand and here I stay..._

This was all he had left. His room, a small fraction of the mind palace. Locked away from the others, where they’d never have to look at him again. He didn’t know if he could bare to see their horrified expressions at what’d he’d become.

_I’m never going back the past is in the past…_

Years ago, they were friends. Years ago, they were family. That didn’t change the fact that now he was a monster. He couldn’t go back in time and stop himself from getting this curse. He couldn’t go back in time and stop them from finding out. He was destined to be alone.

He curled in on himself, pulling his knees to his chest. Tears froze onto his cheeks as he sobbed. He knew it was better this way, easier, safer, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it.

He let himself cry until he fell asleep.

 

“Virgil?”

Virgil woke to Patton shaking his shoulder. He jumped and Patton backed away, probably scared.

“How, how did you get in here? I-I froze the door closed.”

“I hugged the ice, using my love to thaw it!”

“Yes, and while Patton did that, Roman and I used his six hair dryers to melt the door.”

 _“Six?”_ Virgil shot a Roman an incredulous look.

“What? A prince has got to look his best if he wishes to slay,” Roman ran his fingers through his hair.

Virgil smiled but it quickly fell.

“You shouldn’t be here, I’m too dangerous.”

The others looked at him with sorrow.

“Virgil… Is this why you locked yourself away for so long? Because you were afraid your powers would hurt us?” Patton asked, his voice soft.

Virgil nodded and Patton let out a sad cry, pulling him into a hug.

“Why didn’t you talk to us about it?” He asked, his voice muffled against Virgil’s shoulder.

“I didn’t want you guys to think I was a monster. I didn’t want you to hate me.”

Patton pulled away with an offended noise.

“Hate you? What would make you think we could ever hate you?” Roman asked, his voice filled with guilt. He knew he argued with Virgil a lot, but he never wanted him to think he could ever hate him.

“In the movie… Elsa hurt Anna. Surely Anna hated her after that, right?”

“No, Virgil, she didn’t,” Logan spoke up now, stepping forward. “They’re family, like we’re family. We… We love you.”

“Love?” The word left Virgil’s chest tingling as he looked up to the others for confirmation.

They all nodded, pulling him into a group hug.

“I love you guys too,” Virgil revealed as the ice thawed away, warmth spreading throughout him. “Maybe I should have stayed until the end of the movie, huh?” Virgil asked, letting out a teary laugh.

The others laughed along with him, holding him tight.

Just because his powers _could_ be dangerous didn’t mean that they were.

Just because Virgil _could_ be a monster didn’t mean that he was.

His family loved him, ice powers and all, and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Once again, my Tumblr is @theincredibleshippingqueen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> My Tumblr is @theincredibleshippingqueen


End file.
